


On Your Knees

by knowtheway



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowtheway/pseuds/knowtheway
Summary: “Don’t you usually meet the High Priest in the confessional? ... On your knees?”





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long while since I’ve written anything and this was rather hastily done, but I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. So here we are.

Discretion was perhaps not their greatest strength. While the confessionals weren’t prone to occupation at this time of day, they weren’t altogether immune to the wandering eyes and ears of the coven. It had become a sort of routine now, one that made her breath hitch in anticipation as they united each day like clockwork. What had begun as a moment of convenience in their recurring haste to remove one another’s clothing was now a regular meeting place to relieve the... tensions and stress of the day.

She’d finally accepted his proposal earlier that day, effectively ending the terms she’d set to keep their relationship professional, and he was all too keen to return to their previously scheduled activities. Coy smiles and playful glances lay heavy with promise as they passed each other in the hallways, but it wasn’t until the mid-afternoon break that he touched her arm and whispered that there was a matter which required her immediate attention.

“Of course, Father Blackwood,” she smiled genially and followed him, the soft click of her heels enough to set his already pulsating desire ablaze.

****

Now he has her leaned against the wall of the confession chamber, her skirt pushed up around her waist, her hair slightly mussed, and her blouse open exposing the soft flesh of her breasts - the result of his frenzied need to touch her after being denied it for several days. Her underwear lays atop the jacket and vest he’d quickly divested himself of and she’s panting softly when she looks down at him. Her leg is draped over Faustus’ shoulder, his hands possessively grabbing her hips as his head rests comfortably between her thighs.

He’d missed the taste of her and that’s made all the more apparent when he slides his tongue over her slick flesh and practically growls. She mewls at the vibration and her hand comes down to rest over his own on her hip. Satan, his tongue was talented when he wasn’t using it to spread his backwards philosophies about the direction of the church. But, she muses, she’d make quick work to correct that soon.

“Yes... oh yes,” she breathes, relishing the feel of him. It’s already making her head spin. Pulling back briefly, he looks up at her with a devilish grin, licking his lips, and it’s almost enough to make her come right then and there. But then he returns his attention, bringing his hand down to stroke over her aching core as he hungrily sucks her swollen clit.

_Sweet Satan._

It isn’t long before she’s gasping for breath, her hand fisted tightly in his hair and her legs beginning to shake.

He recognizes the signs of her impending release as well as his own and as he slides two fingers into her wet heat, she claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming his name.

When she’s spent, she only vaguely registers him standing up. Her mind is still swirling in pleasure and her breathing hasn’t quite gotten under control. She feels him hook her leg around his waist, hears him unbuckle his trousers, and her eyes snap up to meet his just as he pushes into her. She whimpers at the sudden intrusion and grips his shoulder.

“Faustus,” she gasps and his hand slides into her gloriously soft hair, turning her face up to his.

“Zelda,” his forehead resting on hers, he kisses her hard. “Oh Zelda, I missed you.”

“Faustus,” her voice barely a whisper as he begins to move inside her slowly. Their eyes meet and she pulls his mouth back down onto hers. She can taste herself on his lips and her tongue greedily seeks out more.

He groans and picks up her other leg to wrap around his waist. “Oh Satan, what you do to me, woman.”

She smiles, her eyes heavy with lust. “Show me.”

He takes his cue and begins thrusting into her fast and hard, while a triumphant glint forms in her eyes, knowing she had played the game well enough to force him into her mercy.

_Don’t you usually meet the High Priest in the confessional? ... On your knees?_

Silly Shirley. If only she knew most times he was on his.


End file.
